onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-37.168.192.186-20190607192056/@comment-26575165-20190626110348
Désolé d'avance pour la longueur. Baki62, "BB comme tu n'arrêtes pas de dire a attaqué par derrière (il était où le fameux HDO qui prévient de la menace la plus grande, c'est Marco ou BB?)" C est où que t'as vu qu'il était question de menace "la plus grande" avec le hdo ? Le principe du hdo c est surtout se concentrer. Quand la concentration est axé ailleurs, logiquement ça marche plus aussi bien.. '' '' "mais tu crois qu'Akainu aurait encore eu assez de force pour mettre HS BB, après avoir pris deux coups de BB et deux coups de laser de Kizaru? BB après s'être pris deux coups de magma dont tu dis que c'est l'attaque la plus meurtrière donc malgré deux attaques meurtrières (crois moi akainu n'a pas retenu ses coups, ses 2 coups sont donnés pour tuer BB, pas pour l'assommer) BB est debout, se prend 2 lasers de Kizaru et il arrive a être dans le dos d'Akainu." Encadré de mort de BB, sa résistance est unique incomparable. En revanche en attaque akainu est plus dévastateur que lui pr lui faire perdre la moitié de son visage en une attaque. qd lui revient et se permet le luxe d être face a all commandants BB (retour retardé par le besoin scénario BB-BN). Akainu a montré un très bon niveau défensif, pourquoi l imaginer tanker sans se défendre et faire comme BB ? C est pas parce qu'untel peut pas tout encaisser comme BB, ne peut pas continuer un combat avec le reste de la moitié du visage qu'untel est plus faible ou pas à la hauteur. Donc encore une fois ça rime à rien de faire le lien : performance physique de BB / performance physique akainu. Jamais de la vie je vois shanks avec la moitié du visage continuer son chemin. Après je te crois, Akainu n a pas retenu son coup... Son coup ACCROUPI au sol.. "Tu peut nous sortir ton plot armor, mais à part vraisemblablement Kaido (chute 10 000m) , voir Big Mom, je vois pas d'autres persos capables encore d'avançer et porter des coups après cela." Je ne vois pas Shanks encaisser comme BB, ni Mihawk, ni Garp apogée, ni pleins d autres persos. Un logia qui fait une telle chute aura rien (comme kizaru qui a rien après avoir été éjecté dans un mur par Marco). L histoire ballon d acier, le plan d assassinat ça vient de Capone, un supernovae qui est loin d être une pointure, qui est resté 2 ans avec elle a tout casser. Il sait rien a part sur cet période. C est sûre que c est PAS avec son niveau de haki qu'il tuera Big mom et que du coup il formate tout un plan stratégique avec des alliés. Et encore une fois Big mom délegue tout, selon moi elle n est pas une empereur qui bouge d elle même et ça c est important pr évaluer les dires de Capone. Aussi si on prend un exemple en face a face, Akainu a rien eu après une double attaque vista-marco vénères car Ace était condamné a mourir. Autrement dit, ça change beaucoup un coup sans pouvoir se defendre, puis alors 2 coups a pleine puissance sans pouvoir se défendre, esquiver alors là c est un énorme cadeau du père Noël Oda. '' '' "Big Mom est Empereur depuis + de 30ans, la plupart de ses enfants étaient soit trop jeunes ( il y a 30ans les deux fils les plus âgés : Perospero 20ans et Katakuri 18ans) ou pas nés pour lui apporter un soutien dans son équipage. Big Mom a conquis et battu ses divers adversaires , elle même, maintenant, elle a décidé de déléguer à ses enfants mais faut pas la sous estimée;" C est où que t as vu qu'elle était empereur depuis exactement plus de 30 ans ? Moi ce que je sais c est qu elle faisait parti de l équipage des rocks dont on ignore le nombre d'années, ni son âge, ni l âge des commandants, ni d éventuels anciens commandants avant eux (oui car ça reste faisable). Si tu as des infos comme sa biographie, histoire complète je suis preneur. '' '' "Oda aussi a décidé la crise cardiaque de BB, du coup inattention de Marco et Joz qui se font mettre HS alors qu'ils regardaient ailleurs." Tout à fait et je vous l accorde a 100%. Je n ai aucunes preuves qu'un amiral est supérieur ou égal a un empereur. Vous m avez convaincu de ne pas utiliser le moment d innatention comme une preuve de supériorité. C est vrai que c est pas juste. '' '' "Bizarre que Marco qui est dans la marine et a combattu Xfois l'équipage de Roger, personne n'a de renseignements sur leur fruit." Tu peux avoir des renseignements mais les voir a l oeuvre c est autre chose.. Sachant que Marco est rapide en mode phénix, on parle d un certain level là. Les probabilités que ça soit un autre amiral, voir anciens et vices amiraux qui l ait rencontré sont également grandes. '' '' "Au moment où Ave va être décapié et Luffy se retrouve confronté aux 3 amiraux en même temps, Kizaru porte un coup à Luffy et et celui-ci est allongé à terre, Aokiji lui dit: "ton grand-père je lui dois beaucoup mais la voie que tu as choisi ne pouvait que te mener à la mort" et là Aokiji s'apprête à le transpercer d'un pic de glace, Marco surgit et file un coup de pied à Aokiji qui va valdinguer des dizaines de mètres plus loin. Luffy en mode pls à terre, où est le HDO d'Aokiji pour détecter l'attaque de Marco? Pas d'autres adversaires pour déconcentrer Aokiji pourtant." Son hdo est concentré sur ce qu'il regarde, Luffy a terre qu'il a embroché un ptit coup. Il lui parle même comme tu le fais remarquer. '' '' "On n'y peut rien si le HDO d'Aokiji ne détecte pas Marco alors qu'il n'a pas d'adversaire autour de lui et pour Akainu idem, le HDO c'est précisé qu'il détecte la menace la plus grande donc son HDO a préféré restait concentré sur Marco alors que dans son dos il y a un BB très énervé par la mort de Ace, incroyable, inadmissible le sale coup de la part d'Oda, incohérence avec la maitrise du HDO." La base du hdo c est la concentration. Regarder ailleurs c est être concentré ailleurs.. Marco est un second, c est pas n importe qui, il est rapide. Qu'il puisse repousser un amiral qui regarde ailleurs, c est pas étonnant. Admettons que le hdo détecte la menace la plus grave comme tu dis. Ça n'empêche pas que la concentration de aokiji n est pas pleine, qu'un mec Level second obtient une occasion du fait que l amiral n a pas le temps de reagir notamment parce qu'il arrive d une certaine distance, est rapide ds son attaque. "Se rendre à Wano ou aller à la rencontre de Kaido-Big Mom, c'est deux phrases différentes." Je rappel que de base ils ont interceptés la conversation Big mom-kaido, donc il est de base question pr Kizaru d intervenir pr perturber la rencontre, c est leur sujet principal, c est très très clair. Se rendre a wano c est allez aussi chez kaido et c est aussi big mom qui se rend a wano pr Luffy. '' '' "C'est pas Akainu qui dit à Kizaru de ne pas y aller car faut se méfier des samourais, donc Akainu craint pour la vie de Kizaru pour des samourais mais pas pour un face à face KizaruVSKaido-Big Mom lol." "En conclusion si je retranscris les propos d'Akainu samourai>Kaido ou Big Mom." Non il craint que la force des samouraïs en + de kaido, Big mom fasse mal. Parce que Wano c est le territoire des samouraïs et Kaido, ils sont donc a prendre en consideration pour akainu qui ne sait rien d eux. D ailleurs oden l un d eux était chez Gold Roger rien que ça, je pense pas que la Marine notamment akainu n a jamais croisé un samouraï super fort. Sa remarque n aurait pas de sens, il reconnait un potentiel des samourais. Donc potentiel empereurs + potentiel samourais, ça commence a devenir énorme. "Mince il a fait comment Kaido pour prendre possession de Wano." Akainu dit qu'ils manquent d'informations sur les samouraïs, il ne sait rien de leurs effectifs et du coup ni de leur faiblesse (depuis que le pays semble t-il s est refermé sur lui même, depuis que kaido le yonkou spécial.. J y viens juste dans ma reponse après.. est passé et a mis un abruti de shogun a la tête du pays). "Kaido, on arrête pas de le dire c'est un kamikaze suicidaire, il n'hésite pas à attaquer la marine tout entière sur un coup de tête, il n'a rien qui lui fait peur. Donc il a perdu certes mais combien de persos en face et valeur des persos?" "Shanks la stopper mais de quelle manière, Shanks et son équipage tous frais à Marineford, si bataille, quelques gars à Shanks y auraient laisser des plumes." Justement on en sait rien du tout. Ça peut être shanks seul comme shanks appuyé de commandants. Et contre la Marine, 1 amiral comme une coalition (et y en a des possibilités vu le nombre de ses défaites). Le concernant y'a aussi l hypothèse qu'il est immortel, kaido est peut être particulier.. Il est dit qu'il a challenger les yonkous ET la Marine, les 2. Je l avais déjà dit, mais si faut remettre l image je peux. Bref il peut être stopper, contrer comme le cas de Shanks mais mourir peut être pas. Ce qui fait de lui un empereur très très spécial, pas forcément plus fort mais très problématique. D ailleurs Aokiji dit a Smoker de prévenir Akainu de la catastrophe kaido, que ce sera bien pire que Marineford (kaido qui proclame la guerre a la Marine a son apparition). Ce qui pr moi va dans ce sens, d autant que Big mom parle de chose, sa description d immortel et le fait qu il a affronter seul les empereurs et la Marine (ce qui explique facile toutes ses captures, échecs notamment sur des navires prison géant). (Doflamingo peut flipper oh ça ouii) '' '' "Akainu l'attaque la plus meurtrière, deux coups au ventre et un arrache moitié de visage et malgré cela il est en pls face à un mourant bridé (pas de HDO il esquivait les attaques de Ace alors qu'il dormait, ni HDR, HDA diminué) qui aurait pu le finir si plot armor glissement de terrain." Un mourant qui a bénéficié de tout le pouvoir du scénario avec un akainu immobilisé, pris par derrière, en plus sur la tête quoi. Ce n est pas une question de "il m a frappé par derrière c est pas cool" mais plutôt l apport et les conséquences sur le moment T avec celui-ci. Pour moi ainsi on a Akainu écarté pr la suite BB-BN, vengeance inévitable. S il était en PLS akainu, ben il serait tomber dans l eau, sauf que non c est ça le truc.. Ace un mec qui passe au travers une chambre en cramant la paroi de la chambre, se penche devant BB sous sa forme de feu, sur le moment,marque un temps d arret au dessus de sa tête avec un couteau.. on a connu plus rapide et plus discret (puis c est un level commandant face a un empereur). Akainu il est enragé, est contré par un level second, ne voit que l objectif de tuer Luffy. D ailleurs c est sûrement un point faible de akainu la concentration (être toujours enragé a mettre ds la catégorie anomalie ^^). '' '' "Kizaru l'homme le plus rapide et alors cela change quoi mdr, voici la définition du fruit de Kizaru: Il lui permet de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui fait de l'utilisateur l'homme théoriquement le plus rapide de tout One Piece, et de voyager par des moyens de réflexion (par des miroirs par exemple)." Être très rapide c est un gros avantage dans un combat. Ça peut l être autant que pouvoir encaisser énormément. Kizaru doit gérer en hda alors un bon coup placé rapidement peut s avérer très efficace. Qd on sait aussi que la lumière de kizaru est aussi destructrice (coup de pied de lumière de kizaru sur un arbre énorme jsais plus le nom, mangroove un truc du genre a Sabaondy). '' '' "Il est à noter que l'Amiral Kizaru doit reprendre sa forme humaine avant de pouvoir frapper à nouveau comme le montre la confrontation entre Zephyr et ce dernier(comme c'est le cas avec la technique "Yata no Kagami")." Je ne prends pour référence que le film strong world avec shiki parce qu un passage de celui ci existe en scan à l inverse du film Z. Ceci dit ça m a l air logique bien que je crois te comprendre, jsuis pas sure. Moi je comprends kizaru qui passe de sa forme lumière totale a sa forme humain. Si c est le cas j adhère plutôt et ds le manga il l a jamais fait donc yep ça se tient. "En outre, certaines attaques de Kizaru prennent du temps à se préparer et peuvent être bloquées ou déviées par des adversaires utilisateurs du Fluide dit Haki, comme l'a fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Silvers Rayleigh pour sauver les Mugiwara." Ouais mais a aucun moment je considere qu'on a vu un kizaru ds un combat a mort, un kizaru version punk hazard. C est simple, a aucun moment on a kizaru avec un regard sérieux ou faisant preuve d une réelle envie de vaincre Rayleight. C est l amiral (pré ellipse en tt cas) qui fait le stricte minimum, le singe jaune, le pitre de service qui lève les mains en l air qd Beckman le met en joue et que 8 secondes après il lui fausse compagnie en tirant sur le sous marin. Faut pas le prendre au sérieux, puisque lui ne l a jamais été. Ya ce Sbs d'Oda qui sous entend que kizaru est plus fort que Aokiji et que aokiji est le plus faible des 3 amiraux (10 jours de combat c est dire le niveau d écart du plus faible, jinbei qui dit que c était serré, l île partagé en deux etc). Bref le kizaru punk hazard jl'ai pas encore vu et le kizaru dont tu me parles a fait essoufler Rayleight une légende bien qu il soit vieux c est vrai, c'est déjà ça. "Le "théoriquement" le plus rapide veut dire certaines choses: 1er point: toi ou un autre l'as déjà précisé dans un topic un perso ayant le HDO++ arrive à voir les mouvements de Kizaru." Oui et suivre les mouvements de kizaru c est pas forcément le vaincre. On connait rien du niveau de ses hakis comme hda, hdo. Le suivre c est la base pour rivaliser avec lui '' '' "2ème point: c'est exactement le même principe que pour Ener, Ener se déplace à la vitesse de l'éclair mais au moment de porter ses coups il a une vitesse normale, il est incapable de porter des coups à la vitesse de l'éclair. A Sabaody, Kizaru se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière devant chaque adversaire mais stoppe un cours instant avant de porter son attaque de coup de pied, ce coup avec l'élan pris par sa vitesse donne de la puissance supplémentaire mais son coup de pied ne va pas à la vitesse de la lumière." Pas d accord, kizaru et ener c est different. Ener ne peut pas, kizaru le peut. A sabaondy en fait, c est kizaru qui stoppe lui même volontairement son coup de pied. Kizaru (oda a travers lui) dit au contraire que ça l ait, la vitesse de la lumière : as tu déjà pris un coup de pied a la vitesse de la lumière ? "Sinon on aurait comme top classement 1er Kizaru et Ener deuxième vu qu'ils seraient impossible à toucher même avec du fluide (Kizaru vitesse 299 792 458 m/s ou 300 000 km/s et Ener 40000 km/s) et eux t'envoient des attaques hyper méga rapides." C est pour ça qu il y a le hdo.. ---- San Uchiha '' '' "Bref voici nos arguments > tout d'abord le tittre du personnage le plus puissant il est toujours obtenu par les Yonku et non les amiraux, BB, Kaido et surement BN qui va les dépasser, là il s'agit de faits incontestable" Normal une reconnaissance se fait sur le terrain, pirates h24 dans le nouveau monde contrairement a la Marine "Quand les Yonku et Amiraux affrontent des adversaires du meme niveau, voici le résultat : Joz (top commandant) rivalise contre Aokiji plusieurs chapitre jusqu'au moment d'inattention," Faux, sur le MÊME chapitre, on voit UNE vignette Joz-Aokiji-BB, puis 3,4 pages après UNE vignette moment d innatention de Joz a coté d un pirate qui n a rien affaire là ds un sois disant duel. '' '' "Marco (second) rivalise contre les amiraux il était leur égal a MF approuvé par Oda," La fameuse phrase du databook au participe passé qui relate l arc Marineford dans son contexte, des amiraux bridés (a combattu a égalité les amiraux a MF). C'est de la conjugaison, un temps se respecte.. '' '' "quand les Yonku affronte les meme adversaires ou des perso ayant le meme statu, BM massacre Queen sans utilisé la moitié de sa force, et le tout en deux page" Où a ton déjà vu un amiral énervé ? Ah je sais ! Akainu a-c-c-r-o-u-p-i qui arrache la moitié du visage de BB et punk hazard ou on peut facilement dire que c était le cas sans l avoir vu. "Kaido One shot Luffy (niveau second)" Luffy complètement déconcentré, pas de hdo, déstabilisé, perd son sang froid, par celle qui a été un dommage collatéral de l empereur, et massue en granit marin. '' '' "BN massacre Marco et tout son équipage alors que se meme Marco était l'égal des amiraux" Parce que les doyens disent que lui ET son équipage peuvent eventuellement arrêter Barbe noire ? Je connais pas d autre pirate aussi fort ayant un equipage aussi fort dans le nouveau monde pr stopper Barbe noire hormis les empereurs. Empereurs qui ont été cités juste avant.. "Quand il y a un affrontement direct Akainu vs BB, on nous sort el famoso excuse de Akainu prit par surprise mais ces meme personne ne parle pas du coup de lâche par Akainu et Squardo, BB commence a cracher du sang a cause de la blessure de Squardo et Akainu profite du moment, et biensur les fan des amiraux cite pas ce passage il prefere citer le passage ou BB surprend Akainu dans un champ de bataille," En quoi le fait que BB gravement blessé ça à empêcher akainu de se prendre un coup surpuissant sur la tete, a riposter accroupi et être doublement a la merci de l empereur ? En rien, c est pour ça que je vois pas le rapport, je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça invalide mes arguments. '' '' " dernier affrontement entre les deux Akainu perd contre un Yonku mourront qui peut ni utiliser son HDR ni son HDO, battu par deux coup," Pourquoi s'il a perdu n'a t'il pas couler ds l eau ? Ça c est un problème de votre version, Hs, pls il aurait rejoins les poissons, plutot une preuve qu'il a été écarté. "sortez moi un seul exemple dans OP ou deux individu qui ont le meme niveau l'un deux se fait écraser par seulement deux coup ?" Cite moi un exemple, où une vengeance est inévitable dans un face face où il faut sauver l honneur d un mort, où le meurtrier est de dos, privé de défense. '' '' "c'est comme si Akainu bat Kuzan avec deux coup XD où est passé la logique ici" Bonne question. Alors la logique voyons voir... : 1- Akainu immobilisé, mis en difficulté par le contexte, coup par derrière pr justifier sa "défaite" 2- Akainu doit être écarté pr que BB-BN soit face a face et le final en beauté équipage BN, Edward newgate meurt debout fasse a la rafale. I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e de faire les même scène avec un akainu au milieu. 3- Ace étant mort, l effet vengeance ne peut que triompher. Une vengeance raté aurait été une humiliation et contre productif. Impossible que Barbe blanche échoue. 4- Akainu en Pls ou Hs ou vite fait dans les pommes serait tombé dans l'eau, hors ce n est pas du tout le cas 5- l'amiral réaapparait juste après que BB soit mort, juste après la scène BB-BN. ---- Sanjuanwolf, '' '' "Quand Akainu contre le coup de Barbe Blanche, celui-ci avait déjà subi le coup d'épée de Squado. Tous les combats avec les amiraux viennent après ce coup." Et quand on regarde tout ce qu'a encaissé Barbe blanche, encadré d'Oda de sa mort.. on se dit forcément qu'il était certes affaiblit mais clairement pas au bout de sa vie. "Depuis le début de la guerre, il n'a jamais été à son niveau. <>... Ce n'est pas le Barbe Blanche puissant d'avant qui était à Marineford." Dire qu'avec la seule blessure de sqardo il était a un niveau extremement différent, c'est beaucoup spéculer, affaiblit ok.. très très très très très affaiblit c'est facile à dire, ce qu'on sait c'est que le mec très très très très très affaiblit par la blessure de sqardo sera debout avec la perte de la moitié de son crane, 200 et quelques coups d'épées, transpercer de toute part, des balles, des boulets de canon. Alors svp ok pr dire qu'il était affaiblit mais pour ce qui est du "à quel point", on est énormémément dans l'imagination, la spéculation. '' '' "Ce gars... Akainu a transpercé Barbe Blanche après que ses blessures se sont réouvertes... C'est cela qui a donné l'opportunité à Akainu de le frapper mortellement et aux autres amiraux de prendre le dessus sur Marco et joz perdant leur concentration en voulant sauver leur capitaine..." à ce propos, on peut faire un zoom ici et on verra que à l'endroit précis où transperce squardo, il n'y a pas de cicatrices de Barbe blanche donc ce que tu dis est faux. Et j'ai déjà dit que c'est pas parce qu'on voit akainu profiter d'une attaque cardiaque, qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce meme résultat sans. + akainu qui a lui même provoqué l'attaque cardiaque, cette occasion. "Marco : <>" passage du manga en image stp pour les blessures réouvertes ? "L'état de Barbe Blanche, Squado... Voilà les facteurs déterminants de cette guerre." pure spéculation sur le niveau de Barbe blanche de BB sans la blessure de sqardo et le résumé de ce qu'a encaissé BB fait largement relativiser son état. "On a jamais eu le Barbe Blanche de l'ère Roger. Bref !" Bien sûre puisque même le Barbe blanche qu'on nous présente dès le départ, n'est pas le Barbe blanche apogé ère Roger.. c'est pourquoi il est question dans ce débat de Barbe blanche vieux de Marineford dont la condition physique n'a rien à voir avec celui d'antan. "Tu passes de 12h à 14h à nous raconter la même scène du genre barbe blanche a attaqué par derrière." Parce que c'est crucial "Mais tu ne cites jamais les coups bas qui ont aidé Akainu a frappé Barbe Blanche xd... Tu ne justifies rien depuis... C'est à croire que tu as bandé tes yeux sur certains passages de ce Mangas." Je te pose à toi aussi la même question que San Uchiha : En quoi la blessure de Akainu sur Barbe blanche 8 scans avant, à un rapport avec la conséquence d'un coup de poing par derriere réussit a pleine puissance ? en quoi ça a empecher akainu de prendre le coup sur la tete, de se retrouver au sol ?